


Doctor/Patient Boundaries

by wtf_will_graham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sassy Will Graham, Will Graham - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_will_graham/pseuds/wtf_will_graham
Summary: Will Graham drives an hour in the snow to tell Hannibal Lecter he kissed Alana Bloom. Hannibal has feelings.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Doctor/Patient Boundaries

"I hesitate telling you this as it borders on a violation of doctor-patient boundaries," Hannibal said, nervously folding a black linen napkin.

"I am not your patient." Will began to move out of the fugue in which he drove to Baltimore and tune into Hannibal's movements. It was the second time he had said this tonight. This time, he felt it was true.

"We agreed we are just having....conversations." Hannibal placed the napkin on the kitchen counter and focused his eyes on the dessert he'd just handed Will.

"So...converse." Will let his spoon hover over the bread pudding, then carefully carve out a slice of chocolate, cream, and pudding that he brought to his mouth. He savored the flavors, closing his eyes and nodding in his enjoyment, aware of and enjoying Hannibal's appraising gaze. "

I must admit some envy about you kissing Alana." Hannibal gave Will a direct stare.

"You've had plenty of opportunity to kiss Alana. Or were you avoiding a violation of mentor/mentee boundaries?" Will gave a lick of the spoon, holding Hannibal's gaze.

"You pretend to believe I envy you kissing her."

"You envy her being kissed by me?"

Hannibal nodded.

Will put down the spoon, and deftly moved around the kitchen island. He brought his right hand to Hannibal's face and brought it to his own, for a long, deep kiss. It felt good. Better than kissing Alana had, Will had to admit. Better than kissing...anyone.

Will wistfully pulled back. "I can't be good for you..." He couldn't meet Hannibal's eyes.

Hannibal moved his hand to Will's face, and forced eye contact. "Only we can be good for each other." Hannibal kissed him, cradling Will's head to his own.

It was only when Hannibal's other hand found his cock that Will realized how hard he was. He moaned into Hannibal's kisses. He started to reach for Hannibal's crotch in return when Hannibal pinned him to the kitchen counter and dropped to his knees.

Hannibal methodically unbuckled Wills belt and slowly pulled down his pants. He tilted up his head and grinned at Will as he pulled down Will's underwear.

Will steadied himself against the kitchen island. Hannibal slowly brought his hands up the back of Will's thighs, delighting in the trembling he felt.

"I can certainly be good for this," Hannibal murmured, letting his hands roam over WIll's balls and rigid cock.

Will initially focused on breathing deeply but soon he found himself whimpering at the movements of Hannibal's hands.

"Please," he finally said.

"Please what?" Hannibal gave Will's cock a languid stroke while his other hand slowly squeezed his balls.

"Just do it..." Will's eyes were rolling back.

"Do...what? You have to say it." Hannibal brought his face close to Will's cock, starting to stroke more rhythmically.

"Suck it. Please. Your mouth." Will whimpered.

"Say it. Say, Please suck my cock." Hannibal slowed the stroking.

"Please..."

"Yes, Will?"

"Please suck my cock."

Hannibal took WIll's cock into his mouth, slowly, deeply.

Will began to thrust, slowly, deeply, unable to define where he ended and the pleasure began.

Will barely noticed and yet reveled in the feeling of one, two, three fingers working their way into his ass as his thrusts into Hannibal's mouth became more urgent.

Finally Will lost himself in pleasure and his orgasm enveloped every sense. He felt Hannibal lap up every last drop and then slowly guide him to the floor as he collapsed in exhaustion. He then felt Hannibal pick him up and carry him to a bed.

"Sleep, dearest, there's more pleasure than you imagined to be had," Will heard as he drifted off the first good sleep he'd had in weeks.


End file.
